Da Da Da
Musik und Text: Remmler/Kralle . Was ist los mit dir mein Schatz geht es immer nur bergab geht nur das was du verstehst this is what you got to know loved you though it didn’t show Ich lieb dich nicht du liebst mich nicht Da da da Ich lieb dich nicht du liebst mich nicht Soso du denkst es ist zu spät und du meinst daß nichts mehr geht und die Sonne wandert schnell after all it’s said and done it was right for you to run Ich lieb dich nicht du liebst mich nicht Da da da Ich lieb dich nicht du liebst mich nicht Bedeutung Die Band Trio selbst äußerte sich nie dazu, wie das Lied zu verstehen sei, verwahrte sich aber gegen Vorwürfe, es handele sich um einen „Blödelsong“. Trios grundsätzliches musikalisches Gesamtkonzept bestand darin, verschiedene Musikrichtungen mit einem minimalen musikalischen Aufwand darzubieten. Diese selbst auferlegte Beschränkung hatte zur Folge, dass die stilprägenden Elemente verschiedenster Musikrichtungen mit minimalen Mitteln so herausgearbeitet wurden, dass die beabsichtigten Stile noch zu identifizieren waren. Vor diesem Hintergrund ist auch „Da Da Da“ zu interpretieren. Da Da Da kann als eine auf ein musikalisches Minimum reduzierte Schlagerparodie verstanden werden, wobei die drei Silben „Da Da Da“ als Synonym für leere Worthülsen wie beispielsweise „Schubidua“ stehen. Natürlich ist die Phrase auch eine Anspielung auf den Dadaismus. Die in gängigen Schlagern häufig verwendeten folkloristischen Elemente finden in dem Einsatz von Kastagnetten ihren Ausdruck. Auch die in der Schlagermusik oft eingesetzten einfachen Dur-Akkordfolgen werden mit nur einer Gitarre gespielt, während die simple Erkennungsmelodie auf dem Casio-Keyboard fast nur angedeutet wird. Dass das Lied textlich im Gegensatz zum Schlager kein Liebeslied ist, sondern inhaltlich nüchtern „ich lieb dich nicht du liebst mich nicht“ konstatiert, verleiht dem Lied eine gewisse Doppelbödigkeit. Da Da Da entstand im Herbst 1981, als Trio auf Deutschland-Tournee waren. Es begann damit, dass Stephan Remmler bei einem Fototermin ein Casio-Keyboard von dem Fotografen Peter Maltz geschenkt bekam. Die früheste bekannte Aufführung stammt aus dem November 1981, als Trio im Hamburger "Onkel Pö" gastierten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt klang Da Da Da noch deutlich anders als die später veröffentlichte Version. Prägnant war zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass Trio das Lied nach dem ersten Refrain unterbrachen und versuchten, dem Publikum das Lied zu erklären: „Das ist Minimal-Art. Das ist so minimal, dass es schon wieder Art ist.“ Der Titel kam beim Publikum gut an, und der Trio-Produzent Klaus Voormann entschloss sich, das Lied für eine Single-Veröffentlichung aufzunehmen. Parodien Da Da Da bietet auch parodierenden Künstlern eine Zielscheibe. Insbesondere zur Zeit der Neuen Deutschen Welle wurden verschiedene Parodien produziert: *Am erfolgreichsten war die Version von Frank Zander, die wie das Original Platz zwei der deutschen Single-Charts erreichte. In seiner Version, die den Titel Da da da ich weiß Bescheid, du weißt Bescheid trägt, wird der Refrain „Da Da Da“ von einem Baby gesungen. Inhaltlich beschreibt Zander verschiedene Missgeschicke, die ihm beim Wickeln eines Babys geschehen. In der ersten Strophe ist dies noch nicht offensichtlich. Vielmehr wird mehrdeutig das Wickeln beschrieben: „Ein Bein nach rechts, ein Bein nach links / Dein Höschen klemmt, was mach' ich jetzt?“ *Auch Karl Dall veröffentlichte schon 1982 eine Parodie mit dem Titel Da Da Da – Die Deutsche Welle macht mich schwach. Dall verballhornt in seiner Version die gesamte Neue Deutsche Welle, konnte sich mit seiner Version jedoch nicht kommerziell durchsetzen. *Otto Waalkes präsentierte 1983 im Rahmen seines Programms Hilfe, Otto kommt! eine eigene textlich veränderte kurze Version für seine populären Hänsel-und-Gretel-Variationen. Seine Parodie endet mit der Pointe: „Wo mag der Herr wohl von diesem Häuschen sein? – Da! Da! Da!“ Den Rhythmus des Casio-Keyboards ahmte Waalkes mit Zungenschnalzen nach. Bereits im Jahr zuvor hatte er bei einem Auftritt in der Sendung Wetten, dass...? verschiedene Texte zu der Melodie des Liedes vorgetragen; auch hierbei schnalzte Waalkes mit der Zunge. *Die Excrementory Grindfuckers veröffentlichten auf ihrem Album Fertigmachen, Szeneputzen einen 4 Sekunden langen „Party-Remix“ von diesem Lied, der mit lediglich den drei Titelsilben den vermeintlich kompletten Inhalt wiedergibt.